lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga the Wise/Transcript
(BABOONS SCREAMING) KION: Baboons, you gotta come down. It's not safe up there. BIG BABOON: We're dry up here. (WHOOPS) We'll come down when the rain stops. BUNGA: This guy's un-Bunga-lievable. FULI: Oh, baboons. (BABOON WHOOPING) (BESHTE GRUNTS) BESHTE: Kion. The tree's gonna go. And I don't wanna go with it. (GRUNTING) (WHIMPERING) BIG BABOON: Calm down! As long as we stay dry, whoo-whoo, everything will be fine. ONO: No, it won't. Your tree's about to fall off a cliff. FEMALE BABOON: (GASPS) He's right. Look. (SCREAMING) KION: No! Stay on this side of the tree! (GRUNTS AND GROANS) BESHTE: Can't hold it much longer. (GRUNTS) ONO: Hapana! (WHOOPING AND SHRIEKING) KION: I got to get him out of that tree. Beshte! Think you can take a little more weight? (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Sure. But whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. KION: Bunga, climb up there and scare those baboons down. BUNGA: With pleasure! Zuka zama! BESHTE: (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Okay, baboonies, you can thank me later. Ah. (ELEPHANT TRUMPETING) (WHOOPING AND SCREAMING) KION: I got you. (SCREAMS) (SCREAMING) BUNGA: Come on outta there, baboonie. (GRUNTING CONTINUES) BESHTE: Whoa. FULI: Oh. You can get off now. BIG BABOON: We'll get down... (WHOOPS) when the rain stops. FULI: Ugh. Baboons. BUNGA: Whew. I'm beat. ONO: Oh. Don't get too comfortable. There's bound to be another storm. FULI: Ohh, another one? We're still cleaning up from the last one. BESHTE: Hmm. Who knew a tree full of baboons would be so heavy? (GROANS) KION: Okay, everyone take a breather. You've earned it.There you go, little guy. (CHUCKLES) You're welcome. (BIRDS SQUAWKING) KION: Hevi kabisa! Storm's caused so much destruction. Grandpa? MUFASA: Yes, Kion. I'm here. KION: I was thinking.The rains cause so many problems for the Pride Lands. What if I used the Roar to blow the big rain storms away? (LAUGHS) MUFASA: The rains are part of the Circle of Life, Kion. The Pride Lands will need that water for the dry season. KION: I guess. But it'd be a lot easier... MUFASA: Kion. The easy solution is not always the best solution. KION: Yes, Grandpa (RUMBLING) KION: Oh, no. BESHTE: (YAWNS) ONO: (MUFFLED) Beshte! Let me out! BESHTE: Hmm? ONO: (GASPING) (SIGHS) It smells like fish in there. KION: Guys, get up! Break's over! BESHTE: What's the kerbubble, Kion? Oh. FULI AND BUNGA: (BOTH COUGHING) ONO: Ah. (GRUNTS) KION: (GRUNTS) Ah. FULI: What's going on? There's never been a river here before. KION: Ono! Take a look! ONO: Affirmative. (GASPS)'' Hapana!'' Lake Kiziwa! It's too full. The water's pouring out! KION: (GRUNTS) That last rainstorm's still causing trouble. ONO: It's getting worse, Kion! KION: Lion Guard! We need to do something before all that water floods the valley. BUNGA: Hey, I've got an idea. LION GUARD: (ALL GRUNTING) BUNGA: Push, Beshte! We gotta block it out! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! LION GUARD: (ALL GRUNTING) BESHTE: Poa! ONO: (SIGHS) We did it! FULI: Nice! THURSTON: (CHUCKLING) Oh, my! Whose idea was this? BUNGA: Mine. Pretty awesome, huh? SHINGO: Impressive. What a great idea. BUNGA: And you know what makes this a great idea? It was so simple to do. Quick and easy. That's the way to do it. KION: I don't know, Bunga. The easy solution's not always the best solution. SHINGO: Well, it sure worked with this dam. KION: Uh-oh. Now look at it. What do we do about that? BUNGA: Hmm. Put a stick in it. That's my advice. THURSTON: Hey, it worked. What a good idea. SHINGO: He gives great advice. FULI: Good idea? Great advice? You know you're talking about Bunga, right? RAFIKI: Don't be so surprised. Honey badgers, they are the Pride Lands' smartest animals when... Oh, oh, oh. Wait a minute. BUNGA: You hear that, everyone? I'm the Pride Lands' smartest animal. Rafiki said so. I'm smart and I give good advice. Say, wait till my uncles hear about this. KION: Hey, Bunga! Wait up! RAFIKI:Yes, yes. Honey badgers are the smartest when they think before they speak. (GROANS) But if they do not, whoo-hoo-hoo! Total disaster! (LAUGHS) Hmm, where'd everyone go? Eh? (MUMBLING A SONG) KION: Bunga! Bunga, wait up! VOICE: Um, a little help here? BESHTE: Uh-oh. TURTLES: (GRUNTING) KION: Oh, we forgot to flip the turtles. Sorry about that. MALE TURTLE: Oh, thank you. BESHTE: Phew. There you go, little guy. Well, the turtles are all flipped. FULI: We forget anything else? KION: Argh. The porcupine brothers. Though that'd be easier if we had Bunga to help. Ono, go find Bunga. (HUMMING) ONO: Affirmative. (ALL GRUNTING) KION: There you go, you guys. See you next time. PORCUPINE: Thanks. FULI: Every storm it's the same thing. You'd think they'd just move. BESHTE: They like it here. It's cozy. FULI: Yeah, but how cozy do you really want to be when you're a porcupine? PORCUPINE: Ow, watch those quills! KION: Okay, who wants to crawl in and make sure Ushari and the cobras aren't stuck in the mud? BESHTE: Don't look at me. FULI: (SIGHS) It's times like this we really need Bunga. KION: Yeah, but he's... ONO: Everyone! You gotta see what's going on at Hakuna Matata Falls! BESHTE: Whoa! KION: Hevi kabisa! What is all this? THURSTON: Rafiki said he's the wisest... SHINGO: Of all the animals... MALE MONGOOSE: ...in the whole Pride Lands. MBUNI: Oh. Amazing. TIMON: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, kids. PUMBAA: If you want to see him, you've got to wait in line! KION: See who? TIMON AND PUMBAA: Bunga the Wise. PUMBAA: The Sage of Hakuna Matata Falls. ALL: The what? FULI: Seriously? (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ There's one honey badger ♪ Who's as smart as can be TIMON: ♪ He's smarter than Pumbaa PUMBAA: ♪ He's smarter than me? TIMON: ♪ It may sound kooky but it came from Rafiki PUMBAA: ♪ He's one smart cookie TIMON: ♪ He's amazingly geeky TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ His IQ's off the charts ♪ He outthinks the best of us PUMBAA: ♪ But he's also got heart TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ So he'll think for the rest of us ♪ So ♪ Step right up Meet Bunga the Wise ♪ The wisest of all and he loves to advise ♪ If you're feeling down, don't know what to do ♪ Let Bunga the Wise ♪ Do your thinking for you TIMON: ♪ Kid, that's a cue PUMBAA: ♪ Come on, Bunga, you know what to do BUNGA: ♪ Guess who? ♪ So step right up ♪ Meet Bunga the Wise ♪ The wisest of all And I love to advise ♪ If you're feeling down, don't know what to do ♪ Let Bunga the Wise ♪ Do your thinking for you ♪ Go on, ask any questions, I'll tell you my thoughts ♪ Those stripes don't suit you I'd change it to spots ♪ That beard, it looks out You gnus ought to shave 'em ♪ Give me your grubs I'll be sure to save 'em TIMON: ♪ He can solve almost any problem conceivable BUNGA: ♪ I got so much wisdom, it's un-Bunga-lievable TIMON, PUMBAA AND BUNGA: ♪ So ♪ So step right up Meet Bunga the Wise ♪ The wisest of all And I love to advise ♪ If you're feeling down, don't know what to do ♪ Let Bunga the Wise do your thinking for you ALL: ♪ Step right up Meet Bunga the Wise ♪ The wisest of all And he loves to advice ♪ If you're feeling down, don't know what to do ♪ Let Bunga the Wise ♪ Bunga the Wise ♪ Bunga the Wise ALL: ♪ Do your thinking for you ♪ (ALL CHEERING AND WHOOPING) BUNGA: Thank you. Thank you very much. Nice of you to drop by. SHINGO: (GRUNTS) Bunga the Wise, everyone thinks I'm stuck up because my head's so high up in the sky. What do I do? BUNGA: Simple. Tie a knot in your neck. MBUNI: Bunga the Wise, how can I keep from being scared whenever I see a hyena? BUNGA: That's easy. Just... (WHISPERING) MBUNI: Mmm-hmm. Mmm. Thanks. THURSTON: Mmm, Bunga the Wise, suppose I see a pile of rocks with a leak in it. Where do I find a stick? BUNGA: Just climb up a tree and grab one. Trees are full of sticks. TIMON: All right, all right. Everyone back in line. No more freebies. PUMBAA: Don't worry. You'll all get your turn eventually! TIMON: Come on, kid, er, I mean, Your Sage-iness. BUNGA: Uh, okay. Talk you all soon! TIMON: (CLEARS THROAT) Next! (BUG CHIRPING) TIMON: (GULPS) Ah. You're too kind. PUMBAA: Now, if you'll follow me... KION: Hey! Bunga! PUMBAA: Uh-oh. TIMON: Whoa. Whoa. What part of "wait in line" did you kids not understand? FULI: Give me a break, Timon. We need to talk to Bunga. PUMBAA: (CLEARS THROAT) It's Bunga the Wise. BUNGA: Oh, hi, you guys. I didn't see you there. Come on in. TIMON: Fine then. But make it fast. We got lots of folks here waiting their turn! BESHTE: Okay, I'll just be out here. KION: Bunga, what's going on? FULI: Are you seriously giving all of those animals advice? BUNGA: That's right. You heard Rafiki. I'm super-smart. ONO: Hello? BUNGA: Remember? I had that great idea to stop the lake from flooding. KION: I guess. BUNGA: So, then, I had an even better idea. I could share my great ideas. I can help everyone in the Pride Lands by telling them what to do. Ow. FULI: Seriously? KION: Bunga, you already help the Pride Lands. You're on the Lion Guard. You're the Pride Lands' bravest! BUNGA: But I'm also the smartest! It's difficult being so gifted. KION: Bunga... TIMON: Okay, okay. Time's up. Folks outside ain't gettin' any smarter. BUNGA: Thanks for coming, you guys! Next time make an appointment! Ow. FULI: If you ask me, Bunga's the one animal in the Pride Lands who should not be giving advice. BESHTE: Why's that, Fuli? He did figure out how to keep the lake from flooding. FULI: Yeah, he did. KION: But I just got a bad feeling about all this. Hevi kabisa! (MUFFLED CRIES) BESHTE: I didn't think ostriches really did that. ONO: They don't. KION: And I don't think that one likes it very much. Come on. (ALL GRUNTING) MBUNI: (GASPS) Oh. Thank you. Hard to breathe down there. (SPITS) ONO: Ugh. MBUNI: (SPITS) Sand. Ugh. (SPITS) ONO: Watch where you're spitting. (GROANS) Tall birds. (SHUDDERING) KION: Are you okay? MBUNI: I am now. (COUGHS) Thanks. FULI: So why'd you stick your head in the sand in the first place? MBUNI: Bunga the Wise said it was the best way to avoid seeing hyenas. And he's the smartest animal there it. FULI: (SCOFFS) KION: Don't say it. ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! Those pink flowers will make them sick. KION: Bushbucks! Stop! BESHTE: I got 'em. (GRUNTS) MALE BUSHBUCK: Hey! Our flowers! BESHTE: You shouldn't eat these. KION: These flowers will make you sick. MALE BUSHBUCK: But Bunga the Wise said pink flowers were the tastiest. And he's the smartest animal there is. KION: I know what you're thinking. VOICE: Help! FULI: Uh, now what? VOICE: Help! KION: Hang on! We'll help you out. MALE ORYX: Please. I don't like high places. KION: Fuli, pick a horn. Beshte, you say when. ONO: Don't worry. They hardly ever drop anybody. MALE ORYX: Hardly ever? Oh. BESHTE: Pull! KION & FULI: (BOTH GRUNTING) (GROANING) MALE ORYX: (GASPING) Thank you so much. KION: How'd you get trapped down there? FULI: It wasn't advice from Bunga the Wise, was it? MALE ORYX: Why, yes, it was. I asked him about the fastest way across the canyon. And he just said to jump. KION: Okay, go ahead and say it. FULI: I told you Bunga shouldn't be handing out advice! KION: Yeah. We've got to tell him to stop. BESHTE: Do we have to stand in line again? ONO: I don't think so. Look! ANIMALS: ♪ Bunga, Bunga Ho, make way, make way ♪ He's the wisest we know ♪ Make way for Bunga the Wise ♪ Make way for Bunga the Wise ♪ Bunga, Bunga, hey, Bungy, Bunga, ho ♪ Make way, make way, he's the wisest we know ♪ (SINGING CONTINUES) BUNGA: Catchy! I like it! FULI: Now I've seen everything. KION: Oh, come on. BUNGA: Oh, hi, guys. Don't stop. KION: Bunga, what are you doing? PUMBAA: Bunga's advice is so popular we decided to take it on the road. TIMON: Bunga the Wise "The Pride Lands Tour"! BUNGA: I advise you to come along with us. BESHTE: Sounds like fun. ONO: Sounds like trouble. KION: Bunga, you've got to stop this. We've got enough to do trying to deal with the rainstorm. Your bad advice is making things worse. BUNGA: (GASPS) Me? Bad advice? PUMBAA: What? (BOTH GASP) THURSTON: No! MALE MONGOOSE: Rafiki said Bunga was smart. BUNGA: You see, Kion? Everyone loves my advice. They wouldn't know what to do without it. Am I right? MONGOOSE: Yeah. SHINGO: That's right. THURSTON: We're clueless. PUMBAA: And Bunga gives good advice. TIMON: You said it, Pumbaa. He's even given the Lion Guard advice. Anybody remember a little thing called the dam? SHINGO: Yes! Whoo! PUMBAA: Love it! TIMON: That's right! His idea. His advice. Problem solved. The End. (RUMBLING) TIMON: And now I have some advice. Run! (ALL SCREAMING) KION: We've gotta move those animals to safety. Lion Guard, follow me! BUNGA: (SIGHS) (PUMBAA WAILING) PUMBAA: Run Bunga, run! TIMON: Don't be a mook, kid! Head for the hills! BUNGA: But, I'm a member of the Lion Guard. I can't let my friends down. Hey guys! Wait for me! KION: Split up! BUNGA: You can stop fanning me now! KION: Everyone, follow me! Now! BESHTE: Zebras, stay close to each other and follow Kion. Twende kiboko! YOUNG HEDGEHOG: (PANTING) FULI: Got ya. KION: Hurry! Into the canyon! BUNGA: Ah! Come on, kid! Run! Take my advice! Don't look back! (ANIMALS GRUNTING) KION: Ono! Which way? ONO: Oh, no. Left! Go left! KION: This way, everybody! To the left! ONO: A dead end! Oh, no! Kion! KION: (GASPS) BUFFALOES: Oh, no. Look out! (ALL GROANING) BESHTE: Kion, the walls are too steep to climb. What do we do? THURSTON: Don't ask Kion. Ask Bunga the Wise. MTOTO: Bunga the Wise! YOUNG HEDGEHOG: What do we do? THURSTON: Tell us. BUNGA: Uh... I don't know. Kion's the one who always knows what to do with this kinda stuff. Right, Kion? KION: Right. But it's not exactly quick and easy. Now, everyone! Get behind me! ONO: He means it! Get behind him! Get behind him! KION: (ROARING) (ALL CHEERING) FULI: (SIGHS) I like this view. KION: Me, too. BESHTE: Yeah. This is a great place to rest up after a rain storm. ONO: Until the next one. TIMON: Oh. Mmm-hmm. (EXHALES) BUNGA: (MUMBLING A TUNE) That spot with the flowers, it looks like the perfect place to bask in the sun. RAFIKI: I would not lie there, if I were you. BUNGA: Pfft. Come on, Rafiki. I can tell the best spots to bask. I'm the smartest animal around. You said so yourself. RAFIKI: You did not hear everything I said. Honey badgers are only smartest when they think things through. BUNGA: Think things through? Uh. Guess I'm not so wise after all. Oh, well. I can live with that. Category:Transcripts Bunga the Wise/Transcript